


Secret Santa

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Coffee Shops, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hospitals, M/M, mentions of sexual context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Chapter One: Kuroo enters into a friends with benefits situation with Sawamura, problem is he has more than just friend-type-feelings for Sawamura.Chapter Two: Sawamura works in a coffee shop with Kuroo, who is a walking disaster of a human being.  The thing is, it only happens when Sawamura is around.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dumbochan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbochan/gifts).



> This is a secret santa exchange for dumbochan! I really tried to write a MarvelAU but after 6 pages I just wasn't happy with it, I'm sorry about that! So to make up for it (and because both stories are rather short) I did two of the prompts! The first one is Friends with Benefits and the second is a Coffee ShopAU. Hope you like it :)
> 
> Happy Holidays Everyone!

Kuroo wasn’t sure how he got to this point.

 

Actually that was a lie, he was very aware how he got to this point.  He had just been accepted into a permanent position in a Tokyo hospitals ER, where he was on the Night Shift which meant he worked all nights, sometimes double shifts, and came home during the day long enough to sleep and shower before leaving for work again.  He loved it, he really did.  The night shift got all the weird cases and he loved the fast-pace environment.  Loved most of the people he worked with.

 

What Kuroo didn’t love was that he was a pretty physical person but working in an ER wasn’t really conductive to a healthy and sustainable relationship.  Kuroo tried it, tried making a couple relationships work but he felt like he was forcing it to often.  Then when he did relax he was accused of not spending enough time and energy on the relationship, which was fair enough.  After working a twelve hour shift all Kuroo wanted to do was come home and sleep, not go out to a fancy restaurant or try and impress someone's parents.

 

Bokuto, another night shift worker, suggested one night stands.  Kuroo had tried but he should have known better.  Bokuto was loudly devoted to his soft-hearted pediatric boyfriend.  He knew nothing about one night stands, but thanks to Bokuto’s advice now Kuroo knew too much about one night stands.

 

The biggest thing Kuroo knew about them was they were not for him.  Sure it helped relinquish an itch Kuroo had but he found he needed a bit more.  Plus actually going out and looking for a one night stand whenever he had that particular itch was exhausting.

 

It was Asahi, Bokuto’s giant boyfriend, who had suggested striking up a Friends with Benefits situation with someone.  The idea had appealed to Kuroo.  Asahi even had someone in mind.

 

Sawamura Daichi was another night shift worker who seemed to never lose his cool.  He was a late transfer from another hospital in Miyagi.  He handled everything with confidence and seemed to be generally liked by everyone.  Including Kuroo, though Kuroo enjoyed riling the other man up maybe a little too much.  Sawamura was just fun to rile up.

 

They all had gone out for drinks after their shift ended one night and after a couple beers Kuroo had worked up the courage to question Sawamura about himself.  Kuroo liked to lie to himself and say he was smooth, but mostly it was Sawamura who took him home and set the rules.

 

It had been easy at first.  Easy and nice.  Sawamura was the opposite of needy and he never got upset that Kuroo would rather sleep than see him.  It helped quite a bit that even in scrubs Sawamura was easy on the eyes.  Out of the scrubs was even better.  Sometimes Sawamura took control of what they did, how fast they went or how rough they got.  Kuroo liked that.  Kuroo also enjoyed taking control too.  Teasing and riling Sawamura up until they were both a sweating mess.

 

Outwardly Sawamura seemed like the perfect man, but the more Kuroo got to know him, he saw that Sawamura was so much more than that.  He was funny and daring, he had a wicked and cunning streak, he hated to lose and was very competitive, and he always knew just what to say to any patient that walked in through the ER doors.

 

Kuroo should have realized his feelings were being more than just Friends with Benefits.  Honestly he probably had but he ignored it to continue on with the way things were.  He liked Sawamura, not just for someone who could help Kuroo physically, but as a person.  And sometimes it seemed like Sawamura liked him also.

 

Then sometimes Sawamura spent the entire night talking to some woman at the bar while he was suppose to be here with him.  Or the entire group.  The bar was close to the hospital and it stayed open late, or early depending on when you went to bed, because it catered to those who worked the night shift.  It allowed them to unwind with a couple beers before going home to sleep before they were trudging back into work.

 

“Dude, you’re glaring.”  Bokuto grinned as he knocked his knee against Kuroo’s thigh.  Kuroo cringed and moved his leg away, rubbing at what was sure to be a bruise.  Kuroo wasn’t sure when exactly Bokuto found the time to keep in such healthy shape, but he was a bit of a beast who didn’t know his own strength.

 

“That’s Michimiya.”  Asahi said softly.  He wasn’t drinking, his own shift started in half an hour but he came early to spend a little time with Bokuto.  “We all went to high school together.”  Kuroo turned his attention to Asahi, torn between ringing out more information and feigning indifference.

 

They were supposed to be friends who occasionally slept together.  That didn’t entitle Kuroo to anything more.  He wasn’t supposed to feel jealous but jealous is what he felt.

 

“Aren’t you worried that you’re going to go into work smelling like alcohol?”  Kuroo asked and felt a bit bad when Asahi blanched.  Bokuto came to his glass-hearted boyfriends rescue easily enough, lacing their fingers together and kissing his knuckles until Asahi lost the panicked look in his eyes.  Bokuto was good with Asahi and vice versa.  They both had their own confidence issues, though most wouldn’t think Bokuto had any sort of issues at all.  They were learning to work together through them.

 

Kuroo rubbed absently at his chest while glumly admitting, at least to himself, what he had been denying this whole time.  Kuroo hadn’t wanted just sex.  He wanted what Bokuto and Asahi had.  A relationship.  Mutual trust and caring.  Someone to hold his hand whenever he faltered.

 

Kuroo felt a body press against his back and didn’t have to turn to know who it was.

 

“Want to head back to my place?”  A deep voice asked softly in his ear.  Kuroo almost said no because he wasn’t feeling too in the mood at that moment but he wanted any sort of connection to Sawamura, even if it was just physical

 

Sawamura lives near the hospital, they all do.  There’s cheap flats nearby.  The type that stretch up into the sky with a couple hundred occupants.  Every hallway looks like the one below and above it, every door the same mustard color.

 

Kuroo’s remembered the first time they had taken the walk to Sawamura’s house, the ride in the elevator.  Nervous and a little awkward but full of anticipation.  Kuroo relentlessly teasing Sawamura, Sawamura pressing Kuroo up against the wall in the hallway to shut him up before realizing they had gotten off on the wrong floor.  Kuroo remembered his hands trembling just the slightest bit as they finally entered the right flat.  His fingers finding their way underneath Sawamura’s shirt, the black one with the little hole in the shoulder, feeling the smooth and warm skin there.

 

There’s no frantic make out session against the door when they enter the flat this time.  No sound of Sawamura’s breathless laughter against Kuroo’s throat as Kuroo’s deft fingers undo his belt and zip in quick succession.  No spark of mischief in Sawamura’s eyes as he backs away, out of Kuroo’s reach, pants hanging open, shirt rucked up and a light tease about how they should move to the bedroom.

 

Honestly Kuroo only blames himself for the situation.  How could he not fall for someone like Sawamura?  Sawamura Daichi, who spent his off hours helping decorate the ER for every holiday because he knew the nurses were understaffed and overworked, but also knew it helped lighten the mood, improved people's feelings about visiting the hospital.  The same man who dressed up as Superman and went to the Children’s Ward to help out Asahi because he couldn’t find a santa for the holiday.  The same man who flirted mercilessly with Kuroo whenever Kuroo was feeling worn down, until Kuroo couldn’t help but smile and laugh.

 

Sawamura looked at Kuroo as they entered his room.  It was minimal, a bed and dresser with dirty clothes thrown into the corner of the small room.  Sawamura turned and hit the light before walking towards the bed.  Suddenly christmas lights glowed in dimly, multi-hued colors.  Kuroo couldn’t help but laugh as he ran his hand through his hair.  He had forgotten.

 

“Merry Christmas.”  Sawamura smiled, slightly mischievous and wholly boyish.  He stepped close to Kuroo, ran his hands down Kuroo’s sides and kept them on his hips.  Kuroo released a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.

 

“Are you going to ask if I’ve been naughty or nice?”  Kuroo asked, leaning down to brush their noses together before resting his forehead against Sawamura’s.  He knew it was an intimate gesture, something just Friends with Benefits did not do but he couldn’t help it.

 

“Like I don’t know the answer to that.”  Sawamura’s hands were warm against Kuroo’s hips.  It had been frigid outside, though it hadn’t snowed yet.  Perhaps that’s why Kuroo had forgotten it was Christmas.  The black curtains kept out any sign of oncoming daylight.  The light-blocking curtains were a must have for anyone working in their occupation where their days and nights were flipped.

 

“Naughty?”  Kuroo questioned.

 

“Like you’ve got anyone fooled enough to think you’re actually naughty.”  Sawamura snorted before tugging Kuroo towards his bed.  “I saw you help out Nurse Yachi because two other nurses called in, even though your own workload was enough for three doctors.”  Kuroo felt his cheeks heat up and was glad for the dim lighting as they laid down together on the bed.

 

Mostly they got right down to business.  Sometimes when they had long and hard days there wouldn’t be much talking at all.  Just hot touches and soft noises they couldn’t quite keep to themselves.  Most of the time though they were a little competitive, they teased and flirted as they undress each other, as they touched they laughed and joked.

 

Kuroo straddled Sawamura’s hips, stared down at the man below him but he couldn’t quite keep eye contact.  He ducked his head, buried his face in the tender spot where his neck met his shoulder.  One of Sawamura’s hands came up to run gently through Kuroo’s hair while the other hugged him close.

 

“What do you want for Christmas?”  Kuroo asked, even though it was too late to actually get him something.  He knew Sawamura’s birthday was close, maybe he could make up for it then.

 

“You.”  Sawamura answered back without a hint of hesitation.  Kuroo took a deep breath, let the scent of Sawamura ground him as he sat up, resting most of his weight on his own legs instead of bearing down on Sawamura, though the tough man below him could take it.  Kuroo could give him that at least.

 

Kuroo grabbed the neck of his shirt, seconds away from pulling it off and giving Sawamura what he wanted but was confused as he heard Sawamura laughing.  Kuroo couldn’t see his face, his own head still stuck in his shirt but it wasn’t the usual response to him taking his shirt off.

 

“I haven’t been to the gym in a while but that’s still not nice Sawamura.”  Kuroo grumbled as his shirt was pulled back down.

 

“Tetsurou.”  Sawamura sat up.  Kuroo still had the height advantage, plus more since he was still sitting on Sawamura’s lap, but he couldn’t help but stare down at Sawamura at the use of his name.  “That’s not exactly what I meant.”

 

“What-” Kuroo stopped himself as his sluggish brain caught up to it.  “Me?”

 

“That’s what I said.”  Sawamura grinned but Kuroo could tell there was some underline worry hidden in his big brown eyes.  Kuroo decided to put that to rest as he cupped Sawamura’s face and kissed him.  Not the type of kiss that led to something more, but just to kiss him.  To feel Sawamura’s slightly chapped lips against his own, to share the warmth spreading inside of him.

“You want to date me.”  Kuroo said in astonishment, not even bothering to properly back up to speak.  Sawamura laughed again and Kuroo couldn’t let the other man have the upper hand for that long.  “You want to hug me, you want to kiss me, love me and cherish me.”  Kuroo said in a slightly off-key singsong tone.   Sawamura snorted as he tried to push Kuroo away, not that he tried very hard.

 

“I take it back.”  Sawamura grumbled but Kuroo could see the smile threatening to overtake his whole face.  “And you’re the one who got jealous at the bar, even though Yui’s husband was standing next to her the entire time we talked.”

 

“What?”  Sputtered Kuroo.  He thought he had been so discreet.

 

“I wasn’t sure for a while, I almost asked Bokuto about it a couple times.”  Sawamura laughed, a light sounding chuckle as Kuroo started to place soft kisses all over his face.  “Asahi told me I should man up.  That was a low point.  Asahi telling me to man up.”  Kuroo remembered the way Asahi had purposely mentioned that Michimiya and them had all gone to high school together, leaving out the part about her husband being right by her.  Deceptively clever man, that pediatrician was.

 

“So what does this mean?”  Kuroo asked because they were both in the same boat.  They were horribly busy and on-call more often than not.

 

“I think it means we just do what we did before.”  Sawamura grinned, his fingers dipping beneath Kuroo’s shirt.

 

“So still have sex but cuddle afterwards?”  Kuroo asked with his own smirk.

 

“Like we didn’t do that before, you’re impossible to wake once you’ve fallen asleep.”  Sawamura said with mock disdain.

 

“We wake up together, take a shower together, and make breakfast together?”  Kuroo asked, knowing the answer and not understanding how he didn’t see it before.  It was all things they had been doing all along. Many of the dirty clothes thrown into the corner of the room were Kuroo’s own.  “Have we been dating this whole time?”

 

“That’s what the entire hospital thinks.”  Sawamura said with a shrug but there was happy smile planted on his face.  Kuroo touched the edge of it, marvelling that he had helped put it there.

 

“Would hate to disappoint them.”  Kuroo leaned down to kiss Sawamura again.  “I want a cat for Christmas.”

 

“Try again.”  Sawamura said with a shake of his head, laughter rumbling in his chest as Kuroo pushed him down.

 

“I bet I can convince you.”  Kuroo grinned.  “Now that I know you love me.”  Sawamura pushed Kuroo’s face away but allowed the other to kiss him after a moment, both of them smiling happily into the kiss.


	2. Chapter Two

“He’s very sly.”  Suga commented as Daichi narrowed his eyes, glancing over to where the subject of the conversation was standing.  Suga had come into the coffee shop that Daichi worked at because he was crashing at Daichi’s place and needed a key to get in.  Suga had four roommates and zero privacy, it was difficult for him to get the necessary studying done and often times stayed at Daichi’s off campus flat.

 

“Kuroo?”  Daichi asked as he pulled out the silver key from his pocket.

 

“Yes, he’s smooth, you could call him suave even.”  Suga said as he took the key and transferred it to his own pocket.

 

“Kuroo Tetsurou?”  Daichi asked, just to be clear even though it was clear who Suga was talking about.

 

“Are you malfunctioning?”  Suga asked with a teasing grin.  “He flirts with everyone that comes in, look at the tip jar when he’s manning the counter.”  Daichi looked over at Kuroo once again.  Kuroo seemed to feel eyes on him because he turned, noticed Daichi and Suga looking at him and promptly smacked the change out of the customers hand instead of taking it from her.  He apologized profusely.

 

“Oh yeah he’s suave alright.”  Daichi snorted.  “Downright dangerous that one is.”  Suga was giving him a look.  A look Daichi knew all too well that meant Daichi was clearly missing something.  It was an infuriating look really, Daichi knew he missed a lot of things because he simply wasn’t intuned with his surroundings like Suga was but he really had to get back to the kitchen.

 

The coffee shop was always bustling with energy and life, but even more so with the upcoming Holidays.  Temperatures had dropped and people had started to bundle up.  It meant their hot drinks were always in demand and everyone wanted warm pastries or soups to go with it.

 

Suga suddenly decided to hang out at the shop, taking over a newly vacated table and setting up shop with his books and laptop.  Daichi shrugged it off.  He had long ago stopped trying to understand the inner workings of his friends mind.

 

“Behind you.”  Daichi warned.  It was common courtesy in a coffee shop to warn people that someone was behind them, lest they get a chest full of scalding hot coffee.

 

“Oh- ow!”  Daichi turned when he heard that sound of pain, realizing with a quick glance that Kuroo had slammed his fingers into the cash register drawer.

 

“Are you okay?”  Daichi asked in partial concern but mostly exasperation.  Suga had to be wrong about Kuroo.  The man was a walking disaster.

 

“Yeah, sorry sorry, here’s your change.”  Kuroo apologized again to the customer as Daichi shook his head and made his way into the kitchen area.  He was glad to spend the majority of his shifts back in the kitchen, making various baked goods and the occasional soup or sandwich.  He could work the various machines up front but some people were most particular about their coffee.

 

Moniwa, was fluttering out the kitchen in a harried flutter.  Daichi honestly worried that the other college student would have a heart attack before they even graduated.  Nakashima was doing his best to keep Moniwa calm while he finished up some sandwiches.

 

“Here Moniwa, why don’t you start mixing the ingredients for the gingerbread cookies and I’ll finish decorating these?”  Daichi offered, waving off Moniwa’s bows and gratitude.  Moniwa was good people, even if he was a little high strung.

 

“Don’t you have a date with Ushijima tonight?”  Nakashima, bless him, asked.  It was the right thing to say because Moniwa instantly relaxed, even though his pale cheeks flushed red.  Ushijima was sort of a celebrity in Japan and Daichi had thought that fact would worry Moniwa.  Perhaps it had at first, but Moniwa and Ushijima had a very secure relationship.

 

“Yes we are going to the indoor arboretum and garden downtown.”  Moniwa’s moves became less frantic and more focused.  “Then we’re going to get take out and go back to his place.”  Nakashima and Daichi, quite maturely, made kissing noises as Moniwa sputtered and stuttered his way through denying it wasn’t like that.

 

“Uh-” Kuroo said, a confused look on his face even though he was partially smiling.  “Those sandwiches ready?”  He asked.

 

“Yes, just plating them now.”  Nakashima answered, nonpulsed that they had been caught teasing Moniwa.

 

“How are your fingers?”  Daichi asked and Kuroo smirked, going to lean against the door as if he didn’t realize it was a swinging one.  Kuroo disappeared from view as he fell out the door, leaving the kitchen staff staring in bafflement.  Kuroo popped back up, looking slightly disheveled but otherwise fine.  “I’m fine!  Sandwiches!  Sorry that was loud, thank you.”  Kuroo took the plates before walking through the door.

 

“That guys a mess.”  Daichi said, though he couldn’t help but grin at Kuroo’s antics.  At least shifts with the other man were never boring.  He turned to see both Moniwa and Nakashima staring at him.  “What?”

 

“You’ve never noticed what causes him to temporary lose all function?”  Nakashima asked.

 

“He’s a giant clumsy dork?”  Daichi asked.  Nakashima and Moniwa exchanged a look.  “What?”  Daichi asked, slightly annoyed now.

 

“Nothing nothing.”  Nakashima tossed his hands up before going to the sink to start working on the pile of dirty dishes they had accumulated.

 

Daichi looked over at Moniwa, who gave Daichi a soft smile.

 

“Before Ushijima and I started dating he would come by and always ask me which were the best baked goods, which ones I had made.  It always made me really nervous but it turned out that was just his way of flirting, of trying to get to know me better.”  Moniwa turned back to his cookie ingredients.  “I don’t think I would have noticed unless he decided to be up front about it and asked me out.  He admitted later that he wasn’t even sure I liked him since I would always answer him quickly then run to hide back into the kitchen.”

 

Daichi continued to decorate the cookies as he thought over Moniwa’s words.  Moniwa wasn’t one to just randomly share private information like that, even though they had grown close over the years.  So it must have further meaning.

 

The next couple days flew past in a flurry of classes, late night cram sessions, and long shifts that left Daichi exhausted.  It seemed everyday they had at least a dozen special orders for some sort of event or club.

 

Over the course of the days Daichi found himself studying Kuroo a little bit more.  He could see what Suga meant about the other man being smooth.  They shared a biology course and Kuroo was often getting better grades than Daichi, whenever there was a group assignment people flocked to Kuroo to be partners.  Around campus Kuroo always seemed to be with friends, a lazy smirk in place, a loud cackling laugh that could be heard across the courtyard.  When Kuroo wasn’t slamming his fingers in the cash register or falling through swinging doors he was great with the customers.  Flirting without pushing things too far, complimentary without making anyone uncomfortable.  He seemed to be able to smooth over irritate customers with only a few words and make people laugh when they looked like they were downtrodden just moments before.

 

“Hey Kuroo?”  Daichi came up behind Kuroo as the other man was clearing off a table, putting mugs onto a tray to take them to be washed.  They were on the closing shift and Daichi was thankful when they were able to turn off the lights and lock the doors.

 

“Sawamura!”  Kuroo greeted happily, if a bit loudly.  He turned and went to lean a hand down on the table, but instead placed it on the corner of the tray.  The tray upended and they both scrambled to catch the mugs.

 

“Well at least only one broke this time.”  Daichi gave a rueful grin as a trickle of old, cold coffee slipped down his hand where he had caught one of the mugs upside down.

 

“Sorry about that.”  Kuroo apologized with a wince, carefully putting the tray back on the table before loading it back up with dishes.  Daichi handed over the two mugs he had been able to catch.  “Did you need something?”

 

“Yeah, Merry Christmas.”  Christmas wasn’t actually until the following week but most students, including Daichi, were going home for the holidays and he wouldn’t see Kuroo until after the Holidays.  He held out a small box wrapped in bright red wrapping along with a bag of cookies.  Kuroo’s eyebrows disappeared beneath his bangs as he carefully took the presents.

 

“These are for me?”  Kuroo asked.  Daichi could feel his face heating, was glad that the lights were off.  He hoped he hadn’t read the situation wrong, hoped that the small clues and the shared looks of his co-workers meant what he thought they meant.

 

“No, could you give them to Yaku for me?”  Daichi joked.  Kuroo studied Daichi’s face before breaking out into a slow smirk.  Daichi didn’t know that smirks could be small and genuine, if a little sweet too but somehow Kuroo’s was.

 

“You’re such a dad Sawamura, did you bake everyone cookies?”  Kuroo asked even as he ripped into the small gift.  Daichi had made cookies for everyone, but he had only given a gift to Kuroo.  The smirk disappeared from his face as he looked down into the box.

 

“It’s a little emergency kit.  It has bandaids and burn ointment, even a little stick that’s suppose to get out stains.”  Daichi grinned as Kuroo looked up at him in disbelief.

 

“You cunning jerk.”  But Kuroo was laughing as he opened the little emergency kit.  It was small enough to fit into the pocket of Kuroo’s apron.  Daichi took a deep, calming breath because he could just leave it at that.  Play it off as a joke gift, wish Kuroo happy holidays and then leave without embarrassing himself further.  He could play it safe.

 

Most people believed Daichi was all about stability, that he would always take the safe road.  They weren’t exactly wrong but Sawamura Daichi was also stubborn and never backed down from a problem.

 

Daichi’s problem was that he knew he liked Kuroo, couldn’t help but realize it after so many people had helpfully pointed it out.  The fact that Daichi looked around the coffee shop each time he entered it for a head full of messy black hair was obvious once he admitted it to himself.  But he wasn’t sure if Kuroo liked him.

 

Daichi could play it safe or…

 

“I leave for Miyagi tomorrow but would you want to go out on a date when I come back?”  Daichi asked, honestly proud of himself for how stable his voice came out.  Kuroo’s mouth dropped open and Daichi managed to catch the bag of cookies that slipped out of his loose grip before they cracked on the floor.

 

“A date?  With you?”  Kuroo asked.

 

“That was the idea.”  Daichi answered, holding out the bag of cookies awkwardly.

 

Kuroo laughed.  It was more of a cackle than anything else, loud in the empty shop.

 

“Yes!  Yes!  I mean, wait- let me.”  Kuroo took a deep breath before taking the bag out baked goods out of Daichi’s hand.  “Yes, I would like to go on a you with date.  I mean- wow.”  He looked towards the ceiling and asked a higher deity to please shot him down right then.  Daichi laughed, a relieved sound as he patted Kuroo’s shoulder consolingly.

 

“Do you know any place that has plastic utensils and cups?  I don’t really want our first date us being banned from a restaurant because you keep breaking things.”  Daichi grinned as Kuroo laughed.

 

“I’m going to get you back for all of this.”  Kuroo promised as Daichi backed away, hoped his face wasn’t as red as it felt.

 

“We’ll see.”  Daichi turned his back to Kuroo, heading back to the kitchen to finish cleaning up while also hiding what he was sure was a completely goofy and happy grin.

  
  



End file.
